A Hybrid Get Together
by HotOriginal
Summary: Tyler Lockwood went jogging but he bumped into Klaus Mikaelson in a storm, it became a warm and steamy night. But they almost got cought!


A Hybrid "Get Together".

Hi everyone, this is my second story, I tried my best and I hope you like it.

**Warning: **Gay sex, mature story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, credit for the characters go to the Vampire Diaries/The Original writers.

**Characters:** Klaus and Tyler.

A Hybrid "Get Together".

Tyler putted on his sweatpants to go to the gym. He closed the door and started to jog around in Mystic Falls. Suddenly there were loud noises, it was thunder. "Oh man." Tyler said when he ran to the Lockwood cellar. He took of his wet t-shirt. "That's hot." Someone said with an extremely sexy British accent. "Oh my god!" Tyler was shocked, it Klaus. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Klaus responded. Tyler wanted to put on his shirt. "No don't, I like it." Klaus said while he looked at Tyler's body. Klaus walked closer. "What do you want?" Tyler asked angrily. "You." Said the original. Tyler was shocked, he always thought Klaus was attractive but he didn't know that the British boy liked him as well. "What are you waiting for?" Tyler asked with a sexy voice. "Calm down, take of your pants." Klaus demanded. So Tyler did, he took of his shoes and his sweatpants. The only thing that was left was his red boxer. "You know red is one of my favorite colors?" Klaus said while he was looking at Tyler's bulge. He's big Klaus toughed. "Come here and suck me of, my little slave." Klaus said with a hot voice. "Kinky, but I'm not calling you my master." Tyler said laughing while he was walking to Klaus.

He got on his knees and took of Klaus' belt. "Let's release this baby." Tyler said while taking out Klaus his dick. Tyler was in love with it, he couldn't wait to get Klaus' cock in his mouth so he did it as quick as possible. Klaus moaned. Tyler sucked and kept sucking without choking. "You're doing a great job, wolf boy." Klaus said moaning. Tyler licked the tip and took the full length in his mouth again. He was going faster and faster. "Tyler I'm cumming!" Klaus screamed. Tyler kept sucking and swallowed all the strokes of cum Klaus released in his mouth. Tyler got up and kissed Klaus. While they were kissing Tyler took of Klaus' clothes. The original boy pushed Tyler on the ground and started licking his nipples. Tyler moaned softly. Klaus licked his way down and took of Tyler's boxer with his teeth.

Klaus spread Tyler's legs and eated out Tyler's ass. Klaus lifted Tyler's legs. He was enjoying the older boy's tongue in his ass. "I want you so badly." Tyler said. "Your wish will come true." Klaus laid the other boy his legs on his shoulder. He used spit to slide in easily. "Bibbedi babbedi…" Klaus whispered while putting his dick in front of Tyler's entrance. "…booh." And Klaus rammed his cock in Tyler's butt without a warning. Tyler screamed of pain and pleasure and he started begging for more. Klaus was already going on vampire speed and Tyler started to stroke his own dick. They both moaned loudly. Klaus played with Tyler's butt cheeks. "You're so tight, I love it." Klaus said while he laid down on the bottom boy, he was still fucking him. "KLAUS I'M GOING TO CUM." Tyler screamed so Klaus went as fast as he could so he could cum first in Tyler's ass, Tyler was filled with 6. He pulled out and putted his mouth on Tyler's cock. Tyler cummed 5 strokes of cum in his mouth. "Tasty." Klaus laughed. They kissed again. "Is anybody out there?" a female voice said. It was Caroline. The two hybrids toughed Oh shit and they grabbed their clothes quickly and ran naked out of the cellar. The naked boys ran to the Lockwood mansion and Klaus left when he was dressed. Tyler walked to the shower. He went in and started to stroke himself. He was thinking about Klaus. He sat down in the shower, he lifted his legs a bit and cummed in his mouth. He showered and went to bed.

Hope you liked this story too, if you have any requests for characters, places or sexual things I didn't write about or maybe found some mistakes let me know!


End file.
